


Control

by Telas_Selar



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), The X-Files
Genre: (sort of it's just a tie), Background Case, Bisexual Aaron Hotchner, Bottom Fox Mulder, Chaotic David Rossi, Cock Slut Fox Mulder, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, David Rossi Has No Filter, David Rossi is a complete and utter bastard (affectionate), Dom!Aaron Hotchner/Sub!Fox Mulder, Dominant Aaron Hotchner, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Gay David Rossi, Gay Fox Mulder, Handcuffs, Humiliation kink, Insomniac Fox Mulder, Like a lot of that, M/M, Mainly that, Mentions of Spreader Bars, Self-Bondage, Stakeout, Tied Up Fox Mulder, Top Aaron Hotchner, Verbal Humiliation, mentions of a choking kink, mentions of edging, mentions of overstimulation, whore kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telas_Selar/pseuds/Telas_Selar
Summary: On his way back towards the end of a stakeout, SSA David Rossi decides that there's no better time to begin his chaotic mission of making BAU unit chief Aaron Hotchner lose his calm in a haze of sexual frustration - something he wasn't around to witness when it last happened. The key? Pushing Hotch's lover Fox Mulder into a state of extreme arousal and sitting back to watch the sparks fly.
Relationships: David Rossi & Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi & Fox Mulder, Fox Mulder/Aaron Hotchner, Implied Fox Mulder & Dana Scully
Kudos: 16





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to “Dean procrastinated for three days and eventually wrote a 2k gay fic disguised as a one-shot.”

Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi hated stakeouts — they were long, uneventful, and ended without a win far too often. What they usually lacked was substance, _entertainment,_ but this time...this time was different. 

His lip curled slightly, just enough to express the shadow of a chaotic grin as he made his way back down the dark alley where his SUV was parked. It was his turn to go out on a coffee run after two hours of surveillance, and despite the two cups he was holding, he knew that if he played his cards right, his partner wouldn't want (or be able) to finish his.

“Any sign of Phillips?” Rossi inquired now, as he tugged the handle of the passenger side door open with the tips of his fingers, and SSA Fox Mulder put down his night vision binoculars, jade-green eyes widening at the mention of the nonexistent suspect. 

_“Actually_ , I'm not sure he's even home. You really think we got the right place?”

Rossi set down the coffee on the dashboard, before glancing over at the residence, which blended easily into the dark suburban layout.

“I'm counting on it.”

“Dave, we've been here for over an hour” Mulder pointed out, as he took one of the piping hot cardboard cups, “and there's no sign of him, not even a light or a shadow of movement outside. Besides ‘whole street's a ghost town. If you ask me, we got played.”

“Maybe.” Rossi's tone was delicate. “But you've done this before, you know the unsub doesn't always make it easy for us.”

“Phillips is the lowest of the low. He's got no alibi, no partner, and below-average intelligence.”

“But he’s got one hell of body count for a dumb guy.” Rossi's dark eyes flickered over his companion, who looked both exhausted and alert simultaneously “hey, d'you get any sleep last night?”

Mulder leaned back, wincing as he swallowed a mouthful of hot coffee. “I don't sleep.”

“Maybe you should, cause you look like you need it.”

“What I _need—_ ” The brunet countered, before cutting himself off, but Rossi just smirked.

“Go on” He encouraged, knowing that he had struck gold, “what _is_ it that you need, Fox? More than sleep, more than the _self-restraint_ to not drink scorching hot coffee straight from the cup-”

“You drink it the same way.”

“I like to think I'm seasoned.”

“Far from it. You're chaotic.”

Rossi stirred his coffee, keeping his head low in an effort to avoid letting Mulder see his expression. 

“Fair enough. But you haven't answered my question. What... _gets_...you the most when you're alone?” 

“No” Mulder complained, taking another mouthful of the coffee, which burned far more than it provided flavour “I _know_ what you're doing here, Dave and it's not gonna work.”

“Why not? You said it yourself, there's nothing to see here. What's the harm in a little conversation?” 

“Conversation. Right, _conversation_ .” Mulder crossed his legs, running his fingers through slightly-rumpled hair. After working with the other man for several months, the brunet knew his intentions like the back of his hand, yet something inside of him was curious nonetheless. Curious, or rather aroused, by the prospect of the humiliation Rossi clearly intended to put him through...which was _precisely_ what the other was counting on. Rossi had learned from past experience that Fox Mulder was easy to rile up; all it took was a little... _creativity._ And after sitting in the same cramped space for two hours without anything to say or do other than observe a clearly empty house whilst arguing about the case, he decided that he had all the creativity he needed to proceed.   
Satisfied with his progress, Rossi finished his coffee in silence, watching his partner seemingly grow restless, but eventually spoke up when Mulder’s fingers began to loosen the tie at his own throat.

“You’re giving up _already_? I thought Hotch trained you better than that.”

“Oh he's _trained_ me just _fine_ ” Mulder shot back, but the fingers clenched about his tie obligingly unclenched, making Rossi’s smirk intensify.

“Yeah? That little incident on the jet says otherwise. What was it that finally got you off again?”

The scarlet tinge to Mulder’s cheeks was easy to detect, even in this low light. “Two fingers in my mouth, and his thumb against my thigh.”

“And he told you _not_ to come but you did.”

“I was overwhelmed.”

Rossi leaned forwards, enjoying the way Mulder was rapidly growing flustered. “I’ll bet you were. How did he take it? Derek says the two of you took an awfully long time to return his calls for the rest of the day.”

Mulder slowly crossed his arms across himself, nails digging into his side as he turned away. “Edged me til I couldn’t remember how to beg him to let me come again.”

“Sounds fair to me, you're his whore after all. His _desperate,_ needy whore, always begging to be dominated.” Rossi could practically feel the desperate arousal the other man was radiating as he spoke to him, though it was nowhere _near_ enough - not yet, anyway. “But the thing is, you're both amateurs. Wait til you've tried being edged on a double spreader bar til you're on the verge of tears, or being choked to multiple orgasms.” A pause, as the elder agent considered just how kinky his third ex-wife had been. “Erotic asphyxiation is one hell of a thing, especially if you add overstimulation.”

Mulder swallowed hard, uncrossing and recrossing his legs, heat rising in his cheeks. “Do you have a _point_ you're trying to make here, Agent Rossi? 'Cause if you don't, I'd think I’d like to turn on the radio.” 

“I'll _bet,_ ” Rossi said, ignoring this, “that you're just _dying_ to touch yourself right now. All those thoughts in your head, the frustration, desperation, it's killing you so much you'd do anything for relief, even though you know Hotch will punish you for it.”

“Maybe I am, what’s your point?”

“Are you seriously playing the tough guy? I know you’re easy. Derek knows you’re easy. Your friend Dana knows you’re easy. Everyone can see just how much of a whore you are whenever we even mention Hotch around you.”

“I’m _not_ gonna disobey him.”

“No you see, _I_ think you will.”

“You profiling me, Dave?”

“No.” 

A pause, as Mulder faced his companion with what he hoped passed for an incredulous look, before Rossi relented.

“Alright, _fine._ I’m profiling you. Sue me.”

“I might be dating a former prosecutor but that is _not_ part of my area of expertise.”

“You’re right, you’re _far_ more comfortable kneeling between your superior’s legs with his cock down your throat.”

At this, Mulder let out a sharp exhale. Rossi was right, deepthroating Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner was something that the brunet longed for even when he _was_ doing it, and he couldn’t help the intoxicating sensation being held in that position gave him. But that wasn’t a fair statement to make.

Mulder glanced down at himself, jaw clenching as he realised that fair or not, Rossi was winning - and that he was _extremely_ turned on by the implications. Maybe he should unzip his trousers, just _part_ of the-   
“Fuck it” The younger agent spat out, closing his eyes for a moment. Erections didn’t just go away by themselves, but he couldn’t give in and place his hands anywhere near his cock. 

“Is that what you need?” Rossi put in, leaning back with his legs on the dashboard. “To be teased and fucked so thoroughly you forget your own name? To be tied up with your legs spread wide open, helpless like a good little whore, kept like that til Hotch decides to take what he wants from you, no matter however long it takes?”

**_Click._ **

Mulder groaned as he finished tightly cuffing his own hands to the steering wheel, kicking the key as far away from himself as he could. His breathing was shallow, irregular as he tried to control himself, but Rossi was nowhere _near_ done with him.

“I know” Rossi intoned far more loudly now “just much you _love_ it when he overstimulates you and strokes your hair, calls you his dumb, pretty whore while you can’t do a single thing but take it. ”

“Dave, please-” Mulder choked out, fingers gripping the wheel so hard the knuckles turned white “ _goddammit Rossi_ , you win, alright? Just stop, _stop_ —” There was heat already pooling in Mulder’s stomach, even as he tried to keep his thighs apart and failed. He couldn’t do this - couldn’t keep it up - not anymore. Any minute now, he was going to come untouched, regardless of whether he wanted to or not...

...and Rossi _knew._

“What’s the matter, Fox? You’re the perfect whore. It must be so easy to fuck you til you can’t even put enough words together to form a sentence, but that’s okay.” Rossi folded his arms behind his head as he watched Mulder bite down on the steering wheel to muffle his helpless moans. “What is it Hotch is always telling you? Whores don’t talk. That’s not what their mouths are for.”

Mulder’s orgasm was dizzying as it finally overtook him, momentarily forcing his eyes to roll back and a frustrated sob to tear itself from his throat as he cried out his lover’s name around the hard plastic in his mouth, over and over again, unable to stop the waves of pleasure coursing through every inch of his body. It felt so good - so _euphoric,_ and he whimpered softly, shifting to try and savour it, to get more of that now rapidly dissolving pleasure. 

Rossi’s satisfied smirk was back as he watched this, brow quirking up in amusement.

“You know, maybe I was wrong about you,” he decided “I can’t believe you’re _such_ a whore that you’re already trying to hump the seat when you’re not even done with your first orgasm. No wonder Hotch has his rules about how many times you’re allowed to come in a day.” 

Mulder unlatched his jaw from the wheel, panting as he tried to regain his breath. 

“Fuck you, Dave” He managed weakly, pressing his forehead to his cuffed hands, _“fuck_ you.”

But Rossi was completely unfazed as he removed his legs from the dash and dialled a number on his phone.

“I think you’re the one who’s getting fucked. And this time, I won’t miss it.”

Mulder’s head snapped up fast enough to cause a crick in his neck. “What’re you doing?”

“Calling Hotch.”

“Dave, I’m begging you, please-”

Rossi ignored him, pressing the call button and turning the speaker on.

“Hotch? It’s us.”

The unit chief picked up the line almost immediately, though there was a rustle of something in the background, likely paperwork. “Dave. What’s your status? Morgan and Reid brought Phillips in, and I was just about to call you.”

“We’re good.” Rossi pressed his tongue into the inside of his cheek. “Well, except Agent Mulder here _really_ couldn’t control himself.”

“How so?” Hotch’s tone was even, but the dominance seeping through the cracks of his facade was _extremely_ noticeable, even over the phone.

“Came in his pants like a whore.”

There was a pause which made Mulder’s pulse race in his throat, before Hotch spoke again, sounding a little less composed.

“Well, he _is_ a whore, after all. Did you handle the situation?”

“He cuffed himself to the steering wheel but I don’t see the key.”

“Good, I’ll be there in ten. Has he tried to make excuses for his actions?”

“He has. Wouldn’t shut up, in fact.”

“If he tries that again, remove his tie and gag him with it. Hard. I’ll deal with this when I get there.”

Hotch ended the call abruptly, not giving Rossi time to make another remark, though this had little to do with preference and everything to do with efficiency.

Satisfied, Rossi turned his phone off, regarding the dazed brunet next to him with the same thinly-veiled amusement as he had earlier.

“Hear that? He just gave me jurisdiction and you can bet that I’ll use it.”

“Dave-” Mulder started, but Rossi cut him off immediately.

“They’re just ten minutes. You really want to humiliate yourself any more than you already have?”

“You do this and I’ll come again. I can’t control it- you _know_ -”

“All I _know_ ” Rossi told him as he worked his tie free of his collar, “is that you’re so shameless that you outdo all three of my ex-wives, and that’s saying something.” The elder agent slipped the tie past Mulder’s lips and knotted it tightly behind his head, ignoring the way the other moaned at the sensation. “Now, for once in your life, try to sit still while your top gets here.”  
  
  



End file.
